Distraction
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: This started off as a little one shot that keeps flickering through my head but apparently it wanted more to it. I'd say its complete, but every time I get a review another scene comes to mind, so I won't. Vash, Meryl, and Knives. Told from Meryl's POV. Rated M for the warning of three way Lemons and suggesting a Vash/Knives physical aspect
1. Distraction

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Here's a little one shot that keeps flickering through my head. Vash, Meryl, and Knives. Warning Lemons._

It had been almost six years since Vash and Knives had immerged from the desert shot up. In the time since then I have left the insurance company, we have acquired several acres of desert that the two of them have brought to life. Every time I step out the front door of our small home I am amazed to see all of the flourishing greening. It's more than I ever expected. As I sit on the edge of the porch staring out at the flowers and a set of strong arms wrap around me from behind. Turning a little, I find that Knives has settled himself against my back, his head resting on my shoulder.

"What's so interesting today?" he asks as he nuzzles my ear.

Giggling, I snuggle back against him, still reflecting on what had led us to this point. I can tell you that back then I never would have guessed that I would end up sharing my life with both brothers, not just Vash. Though I can say with all honesty it had not been an easy or quiet process.

"Let's see, I see some grass, a few flowers, oh look the tree might have grown a little more," he murmurs against my shoulder as he slowly kisses it, his tongue gently flickering against my pulse in that way that makes my blood race every time. "Why not enjoy the view from the bedroom?" he inquires, his long finger slowly sneaking their way under the edge of my blouse to rest on my stomach.

Giggling even more, I nod. The view has nothing to do with our bedroom and I know it. Since they had realized I was pregnant two weeks ago, they had been trying to keep me inside the house during the day, and out of the bright sunlight. This meant there have been lots of long days in bed, because if I am going to be in bed I insist that they join me, which they are not complaining about.

Feeling me nod, he stands, offering me a hand up.

Accepting it, he pulls me to my feet, leaning down to kiss my lips softly before turning and opening the door for me. Once inside the house I spot Vash leaning against the top of the stairs with a smile on his beautiful face.

Humming, I start to climb up the stairs only to find myself picked up from behind half way up and carried to our room. Once in the room he carefully sits me on the bed and the two brothers stand side by side for a moment almost identical expressions on their face.

"She was outside again, what are we going to do with her?" Vash murmurs as he unbuttons the front of his shirt.

Knives smirks in response, "I think she's bored, we can fix that you know." He hardly ever wears clothes with buttons as he pulls the long sleeve shirt he favors over his head to revel a well sculpted body.

"Let's," Vash replies, walking over to the edge of the bed and sitting down next to me one slender hand coming to brush against the side of my face in a caress that I lean into.

Smiling at him, I decide that attacking Vash sounds like fun, so I pounce on him, knowing he is not expecting it and knocking him back onto the mattress. Even after these last few years together I know he is self conscious of the scars covering his body. Particularly when Knives joins us with his almost perfect body. Pushing his unfasten shirt open I lean down to slowly kiss my way up his stomach, gently touching each scar as I pass it until I have reach his face and kiss him full on the lips.

Somewhere along the way his arms escape the confines of his shirt and come to wrap around me, as our lips move slowly together, tongues touching and meeting, exploring. Even after this time it still seems so new to me.

Behind me I can feel Knives crawl on the bed, settling so he has Vash pinned beneath both of us, his fingers loop on the bottom of my shirt, slowly pulling it off, as he does so, Vash and I stop kissing while he pulls it over my head. During that time, Vash decides to kiss down my throat, across my chest and to my sensitive breasts. Both brothers take turns cupping them with their hands while each caresses me in his own fashion.

I sometimes wonder if they use their telepathy to decide what to do so they don't have to break off using their mouths in the process.

Beneath me I can feel Vashs body straining against his remain clothes, while behind me I can feel that Knives had completely stripped as his body presses into me. Pulling me backwards, he frees Vash from our combined weights, and Vash finishes stripping before pulling my skirt that I was wearing off, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. Both brothers go to work distracting me again, Knives turns me to face him, lifting me as if I am a rag doll, while Vash fits himself behind me. Again both brothers take their time running their hands across my body, using their mouths, and otherwise being pleasant.

Eventually, I am not sure when, all three of us end up stripped but I love the feel of both of their sold bodies against mine. Ironically enough, it is Vash's scarred body that I prefer, it tells a story, and though I do not know all of it, I do know that I enjoy the person it has made him.

What seems oh-so-slowly I find myself settled over Vash, his cock hard against my entrance, before I can even finish processing, he is sliding in and I am gasping from the feeling. Its still amazing, no matter how often it happens. Slowly, I think to drive me insane, he moves against me.

Behind me, I can feel that Knives is gently rubbing my ass, one long finger playing with my asshole.

I still remember the first time he had done so and the shock I had felt, even though I am now used to it, it still surprises me at time. Of course both brothers take turns, though I do not know how it is decided. Again I think it is something the do with telepathy at the time.

As the pleasure overrides my mind, I cannot help but think that life happens to be perfect.


	2. Fire

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Knives and Meryl first kiss_

Seven months, it had been seven months since Vash had come walking out of the desert shot up with his brother in worse shape. Seven months of wanting to slap Knives as hard as I can. If I thought that Vashs hero complex was annoying I was not prepared for Knives bad guy routine.

The day things changed had been sweltering as living on a desert planet can be. I had just got home from the job I was doing to find Knives lounging on the divan doing nothing. He smirked at me, a cocky I'm-better-than-you look and I had stormed off to my room instantly annoyed. God, that look was frustrating. What I hadn't expected was for him to follow me, because at my bedroom he leaned against the door frame, electric blue eyes watching me.

"You know, you really don't have to deal with the inferior spiders so much, you could stay home if you really wanted." He tells me in his favorite condescending tone.

My day had been long, the couple that I had been recording documents for couldn't make up their mind what they wanted so I had a headache, and I had gotten home to _this_?

"Go away," I tell him, trying to keep my cool. Vash had asked me not to get into with his brother, after all it would not prove the point that humans could be better.

Smirking he replies, "Now why would I do that?"

Growling, I snap. Spinning away from my dresser where I had been collecting a change of clothes from, I just about fly across the room in my anger. Before he has a chance to say anything else my small hand smacks him hard across the face, whipping it to the side. I couldn't tell you the amount of pleasure I got from that. I am sure it was the wrong idea and if Milly was here she would tell me that too.

His electric eyes narrow in annoyance as he shoves me back against the wall behind me. It's almost seven feet away and I groan as I smack into it, the breath knocked out of me. Like Vash he is stronger than I could ever hope to be. The next thing I know, he's there in front of me, his large dexterous hands holding my face as his surprisingly soft lips press against mine in one of the most intoxicating kisses I have ever gotten.

It is by no means a nice kiss. It is fire and passion and anger, frustration and rage and maybe, just maybe acceptance. I am pined against the wall by the way he has me framed in but it doesn't matter, I'm not paying any attention to it as he continues his assault on my mouth. All my focus is one those lips that are bringing a spark of passion to me. He is persistent and even as I raise me hands, grabbing his to push him away I find I cannot. Instead my hands rest on his shoulders and end up pulling him closer. Until there is no distance between us and the only thing left to deal with is the passion.

His lips move with a type of power that is normally only hinted at in his actions. He is determined to get his way. "Open up," he mutters against my lips stopping for less than the breath it takes to say it.

I open my mouth with the intentions of telling him to go away just for him to renew the attack on it. His tongue flickers out, first against my lips then exploring my mouth. He's both delicate and smoldering fire all in one. As I suck in a gasping breathe, he seems to follow, breathing heavily into me.

I don't know when my arms ended up around him. Nor do I know when I accepted the power and need that went with the kiss. I just know that it was a fire that wouldn't end. When he tilts my head just a little more, I realize that there had been more space between us because now there isn't.

I can feel every solid inch of him against me. He moves, surging it almost seems like, in time with his kissing. His lips shift, he shifts but the fire seems to just grow. Before long I am mentally begging for more, never realizing that my breathy moans are the same thing outside of my head. When he does finally stop we're both panting for breath, but he doesn't move, he keeps me pinned against the wall. I have admit that it's alright, I am not sure my legs would support me right now.

As his hot breath mists my face I can do nothing more than stare up at those electric eyes wondering what's going to happen now.

_AN: I am not sure that this actually relays the fire that explodes between the two of them, but it was my best try. _


	3. Overheard

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_A conversation between brothers, intentionally or accidental over heard?_

When I had first gotten home I had tried to find Vash but had not been able to. Instead I had found a notebook full of writing in a language I don't understand in the living room. Sighing, I had wandered around the rest of the house even checked the attic but could not find him anywhere. About the time I finally gave up looking and went to start dinner, I was startled to hear both brothers on the roof above the kitchen talking.

How they had gotten up there I do not know. Shaking my head I went to work on dinner, they would be down when they were ready. However something that Knives said caught my attention and I found myself stopping to listen to them.

"So why are you not cuddling with our little spider?" Knives inquires, his voice full of honest curiosity.

"You know why, I was not expecting to walk in on you two kissing. It just felt off somehow." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "You know that I won't force her to choose between us."

Knives snorts in response, "Why does she have to choose? We're twins, nearly identical ones at that. There is no reason we cannot share if she wants to pursue that idea."

I can just imagine Vash shrugging in the silence that follows. There is a long pause between when he is asked and when he finally answers, "She's human, humans are mostly taught that there only supposed to be with one partner. Most also consider it taboo to sleep with your siblings, even if it's your twin."

"Your point? We're not human, never have been, hopefully never will be." If his voice had been curious originally, his response was anything but.

"I…." Vash begins before trailing off.

"Yes?" Knives just about purrs in response, "You what? Want to be human? Why, they are short lived and mostly stupid. I am sure we can find a way to alter her enough to keep her as is while lengthening the life span she will live."

"What? Why would you do that when you hate them?" Vash demands to know, an emotion I cannot identify coloring is tone of voice.

His voice is slightly harsher than expected when he replies, "I just got you back, I am not losing you to a human, and that's what happens if she is forced to pick. Guaranteed she'll pick you. There might be fire between us, but it's nothing but physical, even then she is ignoring it for all she's worth. She prefers you, it's that simple," he pauses and it is easy to imagine him staring out thoughtfully. Knives might be just shy of insane but he is still extremely intelligent. "So it's simple, lengthen her life span so she doesn't die easily or in the next few years while we continue on as is. Share her, because then there is no reason for her to feel awkward about having to pick, and you'll be completely aware of what's going on so there will be no reason for _you_ to worry about if she prefers me instead."

For a little while neither brother says anything, then suddenly it seems Knives starts talking again. "Besides, she has stuck with you even when the odds were against her surviving to do so. That type of loyalty is unusual in one of them. Intriguing even."

"Knives!" Vash exclaims, his voice mostly breathy in a way she had only heard once before.

"Yes Vash?" comes his husky purr of a reply, "Stop trying to be something other than what you are, we're twins, two parts of the same whole. I am sure that you remember the time after the fall when it was just us. You didn't mind then, so why do you mind now?"

Again it is a while before there is any sort of response, "I… ohhhh… stop that I am trying to think." There is a pause before Vash continues, "I'll think about it, I don't want to lose her and I think you're wrong, I do think she would pick you for the fire. There are no complications there. I'm a duty, you are not."

"You're an idiot." Knives informs him, his tone full of scorn and something else I do not want to identify, "You've been around the spiders too long if you think that. She watches you like a hawk, and I can tell you the expression in her eyes has nothing to do with duty. She might eventually like the idea of the fire between us, but right now she still hates my guts because of the damage I caused you. So here's my advice, stop prancing like a teenage spider who just noticed girls and do something about it. I am sure she would appreciate it. Then in time, if she decides that she is not adverse to the fire between us, I'll join in. In the meanwhile, I still have all my notes from when I was experimenting on the spiders to create new plants, or hosts for new plants like us, I'll see if there is anything useful in them that can be used to make her live longer. The longer she lives, the happier you are, the happier I am."

Another pause before Vash replies, "Alright, I'll think about it."

"Good," I can just about here the smirk in Knives' voice, "Lets get off the roof, our human should be home at any time now, she's pretty good about making dinner at a set time."

Shocked out of my listening, I hurry to start cooking. When they come inside, I have just about finished the first step of dinner and am getting ready to start part two. Vash smiles at me and grabs the dishes, laying them out for dinner. Knives on the other hand smirks at me, and I swear that it feels as if he knows something.

It would be months before I would realize that the entire conversation had been aloud, normally when they were having personal conversations they did so telepathically. Was I meant to hear it?


	4. Confrontin Vash

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

Several more weeks passed with the tension rising almost daily in the house, it actually got to the point where Milly decided to get her own place rather than stay. We still talk every day but she stays at her house more often than not when not working and I visit her. Most the time the tension between us is outrageously high but I had discovered that if I tried to stay at Milly's, Knives would never shut up in my head. It was easier just to be at the house at night.

Eventually, it was my turn to be frustrated. I could feel both brothers watching me whenever I was not working, and sometimes when I was at work. Still, neither of them said or did anything.

Finally, nearly five months after the incident between Knives and myself, I finally decided I need to confront Vash. It was on one of the rare days when I am the only one home, and I figure that Vash should be the first one back, so after getting the house cleaned up I decide to take a long shower, using some of that girly body wash that Milly had gotten me for my last birthday. Once I feel sufficiently clean, I wrap myself in a large towel and head to my room. In there, I rummage through all my clothes until I find a skirt and nice blouse.

After getting ready, I go to relax in the kitchen, before I had bathed I had made an easy supper in the oven, something that would only require us pulling it out to be edible. When I finally hear the front door, I keep my ears pealed, listening to the movement to see which one it is. I really don't feel like dealing with Knives, so I am hoping that it is not him.

Sadly enough it sounds like it is Knives. A moment later however a second set of footsteps makes me smile. Vash is home. After pulling the dinner out of oven and setting it on the table, I peak out of the kitchen to spot Vash lounging on the divan, Knives is nowhere in sight. Smiling to myself, I head into the living room and settle onto the other end of the divan.

He seems to be startled by the fact that he is staring, lovely. On the plus side the stare he is giving is appreciative to my female ego.

"Your both telepaths, so how did I end up hearing that conversation on the roof?" I eventually murmur after watching him for a bit. I still don't know where his asshole brother is, but at this point I am more focused on his response.

To many they are identical but I see the difference. Turquoise eyes and blue eyes, golden blonde and white blonde, sun kissed and light tan, the earring, and so many other little things. Personally, I prefer my turquoise eyed, golden blonde, sun kissed goofball any day.

His lovely eyes widen, slightly shocked as a blush creeps up his jaw and onto his cheeks. "Ummmmm," he mumbles his voice unsure.

Shifting a little closer to him on the divan, I smile, "Yes?"

"Well…"

Again I shift a little closer, now I just barely touching his leg with mine. However the reaction to doing so is most enjoyable. His eyes widen even further, his breathing shallows out, and his heart seems to race according to the fact I can see his pulse in his throat. "I'm waiting," I tell him softly, still watching his reaction.

"I…."

Smiling even more, I shift so I am pressed completely against his leg. It's probably not what he is expecting according to his expression but I am tired of playing the tension game so I plan to do something about it.

"Do you know what I think Vash?" I ask him as I plant a hand next to him on the divan and move so I have his leg pinned beneath me. He gives a quick shake of his head as he watches my actions. For someone so used to being able to run the actions in his mind, this is probably making his head spin because it is out of character for me. "I think that it was an intentional conversation for me to hear because you don't like to confrontation and are afraid of rejection."

His already wide eyes seem to get just a little wider as I finish moving so I am almost completely flush against him, but only touching his leg that I have pinned beneath me. Locking eyes with him, my smile softens, "You know what though? Knives is right, I wouldn't choose him. He's not you, no matter how similar you are in looks."

Closing what little distance is between us, I gently press my lips to his. However he is either in shock or against the idea because he doesn't seem to respond. After a moment, I start to pull back but find that I can't as his arms are suddenly around me, pulling me closer as he tilts his head just the slightest bit and kissing me back. If the kiss with Knives had been fiery passion, this was longing, need and desire all rolled into one touch.

One moment I am stretched out using my arms to support me, the next I have been pulled fully against him, his lean body cradling me close as he kisses me back, holding me to him with his long arms wrapped around my body, his hands skimming up and down my back. My arms go from holding my weight to wrapping around him.

I don't know how much time passes, all I know is when we finally stop we are both breathing heavy. His beautiful turquoise eyes are full of questions, but more than that, there is longing, need, and stark desire. Smiling at him softly, I brush the palm of my hand against his face.

It was a good idea to confront him today.


	5. First Time

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

Several more days actually go by before we finally talk about what had happened on the divan. During that time, there are several points where I would either curl up with him on the couch or he would curl up with me. In both situations we would end up cuddling for a while, sometimes nothing more, other times slowly kissing and exploring the other. Nothing was ever pushed any more than I felt comfortable, and there were times that it seemed as if he was still expecting me to push him away.

I had just settled into my favorite reading spot on the couch, when he slides into the spot next to me, his lanky body radiating heat. However I can also smell something that seems off, metallic. It takes me a minute before I realize that he is bleeding. Once I realize that I set my book down and turn to face him. I am sure that there is concern written all over my face because he is giving me a funny look.

"Vash, what did you do?" I mutter as I unbutton his long black coat. I have just gotten it unhooked when I spot the gunshot hole that is seeping blood. "Damn it, how hard is it not to get shot? Really, I mean that asshole you call a brother manages, so why don't you?" I am muttering to myself as I check to make sure that there are no other injuries.

His eyes flicker open and he smiles at me, "Don't worry about it Meryl, I'll have Knives check it when he gets home. He was taking care of the bandits that shot me since I missed a few. He even promised not to kill them," he closes his eyes for a moment, taking a breath, "of course that doesn't mean that he won't be cruel."

I shakes my head, standing up to go grab the bandages but he reaches up, grabbing my arm.

"Stay please," he whispers.

I smile softly, leaning down kiss him on the lips. As I straighten I tell, "I am just grabbing the bandages from the other room, I will be right back."

He nods tiredly, laying back on the divan and closing his eyes. Sighing to myself, I fetch the things to clean up the shot wound in his side. When I get back to the living room, he seems to be asleep, because he is not moving and does not flinch as I carefully clean the hole up. When I am done I set the supplies off to the side on the table, and then grab the small blanket off of the back of the divan to cover him up. Once he is covered, I carefully lift his head, slipping back into my spot, setting his head on my leg and return to reading. It is a while before I notice that I have been playing with his hair, its an even longer while before I realize that he has awaken and is just relaxing against me.

"Thank you for covering me up," he mumbles, I nod, unsure what to say in response. He sits up slowly, shifting so he is pressed against my side. Again I set my book down and look at him, this time questioningly. "Since the bounty hasn't been removed yet, I made a deal with the sheriff, he won't turn me in and I help keep the bandits population under control. Most the time its easy, once and a while however there are lucky bandits."

Sighing, I shake my head groaning, "Vash."

He smiles at me, a sincere, heartfelt smile, "Thank you for caring," he comments softly, almost so I cannot hear him.

Cupping his face in my hands, I lift his head so he is looking at me, "Of course I care silly, I don't know what I would do without you."

When our lips meet its slow and sensual, he pulls me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me as the kiss deepens. When we finally break apart we are both breathing heavily.

"Why do you kiss me like it's the last thing you'll ever do? Don't you realize I am not going anywhere?" I ask him when I finally catch my breath.

He blushes, his skin flushing almost as red as the coat he once favored. "I just don't want to push you too far and have you decide it's not worth it." he eventually mutters.

"You idiot," I breath against his lips before kissing him again. "I thought that you were unsure you actually wanted to be with me."

His lips curl in a smile as he kisses me back, "Funny, I thought you would see me as an obligation."

"You're an idiot sometimes." I reply, carefully framing his face with my hands as we return to kissing. For a while it is enough but eventually I find my body is hot and aching, wanting to be touched by the foolish man in my arms. Gently running my hands from his face, down his throat, and over his shoulders to his chest I sigh happily. Even through the armor he wears I can feel the defined muscles of his body. "Vash," I whisper in need.

His turquoise eyes are watching me questioningly, that need that has been building up so very strong between us. I stand, offering him my hand and watching him as his eyes flicker through an entire host of emotions. Within a heartbeat he has made up his mind and stands as well, taking hold of my hand in a firm but comfortable grip. Smiling, I lead us to my room, enjoying the idea of him willingly following me.

Once in the room, I turn to face him, loving the look of stark need in his eyes. It is the first time I have ever invited him in here. Smiling I step back, letting go of his hand. Reaching up, I carefully begin to unfasten my shirt, however I stop when he lifts his hands and brushes my fingers out of his way. Slowly, he unfastens each of the hooks on my shirt before pushing it from my body to the floor. Then he slowly unbuttons the three buttons that hold my pants up before pushing them down as well.

Leaning forward, he captures my lips with his, kissing me deeply until it feels as if my legs will give out. Looping an arm under my legs, he lifts me and sets me on the bed before stepping back to disrobe himself. As he does so, I watch through hooded eyes, appreciating the fine lines that define his body. I can tell that he is self conscious as he looks anywhere but at my face.

"Oh Vash," I sigh, his head jerks up and I catch his eyes with my own. Shifting so I am kneeling on the bed I reach for him, my fingers gently brushing against his skin. "Your beautiful," I tell him, meaning it.

He shudders, stepping next to the mattress and slowly unfastening my bra before removing all of my undergarments. The next long while go in a blur as we slowly explore each other. He learns all of the spots that make me sigh in pleasure, moan in need, and beg with desire with his mouth and hands. I return the favor when I can see him getting tired because of the shot to his side. Pressing him backwards, so he is laying on the bed while I straddle his hips, I enjoy the feel of his cock against my warmth as I gently kiss and trace every single mark I see. Expressing with my touch the acceptance I know he worries about.

Finally when he is begging and almost as in as much need as me, I lower myself on him, carefully taking every inch of his hard length into my body. His eyes roll as his body arches against me. His hand resting on my hips, guide my motions as we learn to move together. It is slow and sweet, leaving both of us gasping for more, until the dam finally breaks and he goes from guiding to controlling, thrusting hard against me in a tempo older than time.

When we are done I sprawl across his chest, careful not to hit the bullet wound as I drift in and out of sleep. Together we rest, his arms still holding me close. Its the way I awaken in the morning, and something I desire to do every day there after.


	6. Decisions

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

More time flies as I grow comfortable in my relationship with Vash. There are plenty of times where I want to hit him for being foolish which mostly happens when he comes home with new holes in his body. I patch up his injuries, and shake my head, not sure what else to do. Other times it goes so smoothly. At night we sleep, curled around each other. Often times it's more than just that. I love the fact that his body is mine to explore, mine to hold, mine to love. The same can be said of my body to him.

A few days ago he had asked me if I had considered getting a more permanent place then the one that they had been renting. When he had asked, I had not known what to say. As we lay in bed that night we had discussed possibly buying a piece of desert and building on it. Part of the discussion was about the fact that Knives was beginning to get restless, another part was about the fact he was getting tired of doing the sheriffs work for nothing. Now we had to decide if we wanted to buy it here or go somewhere else. So that's what I had been spending my days thinking of.

If we were to get the property near here, I would still be able to see Milly often but then Vash would have to still deal with the sheriff. If we get the property somewhere else, I would end up leaving my only friend unless she decides that she wants to come with us, but for some reason I do not see that happening. Unsure what to do, I say nothing, and continue to think on the matter.

Three week later, almost two years since Vash had carried Knives out of the desert and into my life, Knives comes striding in carrying a very injured Vash. Despite the fact that he rarely allows his anger to show, I can just about feel the rage pouring off of him. Carefully, so not to jar his brother, Knives lays him on our bed and I can do nothing more than stare in shock until he snaps at me to do something.

"Help him," he growls, anger and frustration coloring his voice, "Now."

Shaking myself from my paralysis I grab the medical kit that I had prepared for taking care of him. "What happened?" I ask as I carefully start removing his clothing. When I get to the damage beneath I am terrified that I will not be enough to save him.

"Knives, what the hell happened?" I demand as I clean the worst looking wound in his side.

Knives is just about growling as he snarls at me, "The damned doctor shot him when he was bring a kid who had collapsed to him. I wasn't about to let that spider harm him more, since I knew that you had patched him up before, so I brought him to you."

His blue eyes are full of fury, and I am surprised that he is not killing the doctor at that moment. I don't know if I had said it out loud or if his telepathy was in effect because he glances at my face with a dark look on his and snarls something about he is trying not to cause more problems or he would have. Giving a shake of my head I tell him I need Milly and send him after her. He understandably doesn't want to go but does so because he thinks it will help his brother.

Once Knives is gone I grab the small torch included in the kit, it is used to cauterize his wounds and I get to work on the worst of them with it. I know that I have only a small amount of time before they are back and I want the worst of it taken care of before then. Vash groans as the pain sears through him, but I don't stop knowing that it is too important. When they come in far sooner than I would like, I have managed to get the damage under control, but he is nowhere near in the clear. The doctor might have shot him once, but there are three other wounds that were not there that morning when he left, so there had been something more.

"What else happened to him?" I ask Knives as I fish what is left of the bullet out of him.

He shrugs, "We were looking the old plant building over and one of the rafters fell on him, that's where the minor cuts and gash on his right shoulder is from. He was fine after that, a bit beat up, but really nothing compared to some days. Then as we were leaving the old building a group of idiots were beating on a kid, he tried to help the kid out and the kid collapsed so he picked him up and took him to the doctor. Only that damn creature shot him, rather than ask anything. The impact from the bullet knocked him into the city fountain and he managed to injure himself more but protected the kid. I put the kid on the bench, picked him up and brought him home. Now fix him."

"Milly, go boil some water, add a little bit of salt to it." Milly nods, bolting into the kitchen as I finish what I am doing. The rest of his cuts, scrapes, and gashes are easily dealt with. When she gets back with the boiling salt water, I use a ladle to carefully pour it into the gun, and cringe as he whimpers. I hate to see him in pain, I hate to cause it, and I really hate those who cause his pain. When I think that the wound is flushed enough I have Knives lift him so that I can wrap him in bandages.

After I have gotten him all bandaged and cleaned up, I ask him to lift Vash off the bed while Milly and I quickly change out the bedding. Upon getting the clean bedding down, I have him lay Vash back down. That night I do not sleep as I stay by his side, watching over him. This could have been avoided if I had made up my mind, but I had been having such a hard time deciding. Now that is over, we are going to find somewhere else to settle. I don't want to be near anyone who would harm someone like Vash who tries his hardest to be a good person. Hopefully Milly will decide to go with us, even if she settles in a town nearby instead of actually with us.

It is almost noon the next day when the doctor comes to call. It takes everything in me to stop Knives from killing him with the black revolver that he has gotten out for the first time in a long while. It is during that time that Vash awakens, groaning as he does so. Both Knives and I forget the doctor as we head to Vash's side.

The relief I feel at his waking could not be explained. I only know that I never want to feel that kind of worry again. It will be three weeks before we can decided where to go and how to go about acquiring the property we want to live on. It's another month before we actually get to there. Milly had come with us, unhappy by what had happened to Vash.


	7. Conversations

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Mindspeech is in italics_

The small property we bought was on the outskirts of a small town to the south, about an hour's ride away. Milly had settled in the town while we had a tent that we lived out of while the brothers had started building a house. I never would have guessed that they would know how to build, yet at the same time I was not sure why I was surprised. They had lived for over a hundred years so it makes sense that they would have a few random bits of knowledge.

As the house is built, the three of us share a tent, often times Knives acts as a guard at night and vanishes for part of the day to sleep, though where he vanishes too I do not know. It drives me nuts at times not knowing where he is, so on one of the days he had stayed to work with Vash a little later than normal I go looking around to see if I can determine where he like to vanished to. When I found the remains of a small plant I was surprised, startled to see that it appears to be in a state of repair.

Curious, I carefully go in and look around. When I find the central bulb that runs the plant I am surprised to see that it is not fog-filled like I am used to seeing. Within the plant a small figure seems to be sleeping. Amazed, I move closer and something I do must wake the person up because one moment the small figure seems to be curled up sleeping, and the next it is unfolding and I can do nothing more than stare.

_Who are you?_ I hear a soft, bell like voice whisper in my head.

Unable to help myself I stare at the figure, startled when I realize that it is female in build, amazingly beautiful, and pale like moonlight. In many ways it reminds me of Knives, only feminine. "I'm sorry," I mumble still staring, "I didn't realize that there was someone here."

The female's eerie light blue almost white eyes study me, I can feel something in my mind, a soft presence. _You're the human, Meryl I think he said,_ she comments. She drifts closer to the edge of the bulb and I am surprised when she places a delicate hand against the glass. _How did you get here?_

"I was curious and started looking around, I…" I reply at a loss to explain exactly what had brought me here.

_I was hoping that you would hear me, I wanted to talk to you. _She seems disappointed that I had not. _He's sad and comes here to rest. You don't like him, why?_

I shrug, unsure how to answer her, "I have a hard time forgiving the damage he's done." I eventually reply.

_Oh, I see. _Comes the soft reply, she sounds startled by that answer. _He's sad, always sad. The other one doesn't visit me, do you know why? I try to call to him, but he never answers. _

Frowning I think about it for a moment, I know Vash enjoys going to the plants, prior today I had never realized that those plants within the bulbs were just as intelligent as the brothers. For some reason I had thought that they were less aware because of being in the bulb, yet as I stand here, the beautiful woman in the bulb speaking to me, I realize how very wrong I was. If that is so, could I also be wrong about Knives?

"I'll ask him, because I don't know why, he normally likes to visit the plants that are in range. It's possible he doesn't hear you, according to Knives he is not that good at telepathy." I eventually answer.

The girls eyes widen, a hopeful look in them, _Truly? I know each of us has our own gifts but I had never thought that one of us lacked the strength of telepathy. Even when he was deaf to us, we could still feel it in him. Do you honestly think that's why the other has not spoken with me? The reason he only speaks with ones he is near?_

I nod, thinking about it for a moment, "I'm sure, he always visits the plants when he knows that they're there." Titling my head sideways, I realize that if she is an intelligent person, she probably has a name. "What's your name?" I eventually ask, watching her.

She lifts her hand from the glass, than sets it back against it. Something tells me that I am supposed to do the same thing on my side, so I lift my hand, laying it against the glass. As soon as I do, there seems to be a connection between us, a sharing of feelings and images. Shocked I stare at her wide eyed.

Somewhere in the exchange I feel it, her answer, _Maara. Will you visit me again? It can be lonely here with no one else around. _

I nod, responding, "I will, I'll also tell Vash that you want to see him."

The small figure smiles, her pleasure coming to the surface. _Really?_

Again I nod, before I turn to leave, "I got to get back, I don't want him to worry about me."

_Them, not him, the other would worry but so would he. He cares, he just doesn't know how to show it. Please visit again soon._

"I will," I promise before I leave. As I leave I almost jump out of my skin as I come face to face with Knives by the door. His arctic blue eyes don't seem cold as he glares at me, there also seems to be something more in them, but I cannot figure out what it is. "Hello," I greet him, not sure what to say.

He nods, his eyes never leaving my face. Something seems off, but I can't figure out what it is for the life of me. "Knives?" I query softly, worried about his reaction to seeing me here. "Are you alright?"

He closes his eyes, giving a shake of his head, "Vash was worried when you didn't make dinner the way you normally do." He finally response, his voice husky.

Before I never would have questioned it, but after that talk with Maara I can't help it. She had said he was sad, and the look on his face makes me think that she is right. "You didn't answer me," I reply, startled by my tone.

He arches one white-blonde brow at me questioningly. Despite the expression on his face, his eyes seem almost as lost as Vash's when he gets into one of those moods where he thinks I am going to leave him.

Unsure what to do, I step closer, repeating myself softly, "Are you alright?" I know I am testing my luck, but something says it needs to be tested. My instincts tell me he is not a threat, though when that changed I could not tell you.

Startled, he steps back, his eyes narrowing and his lips curving into that smirk he seems to have perfected. Still he does not answer me, instead he turns and offers me a hand. I still want an answer, but I don't ask again. I need time to think.

We are just about to the camp when I murmur, "I had not realized that the ones in the bulbs were just as free-thinking as you two."

He suddenly stops, spinning me around and glaring at me. He just about radiates anger. "Just because they're trapped doesn't make them animals."

My eyes widen as I respond, giving a little shake of my head, "I never said they were, I just had never realized that they were free thinking. For some reason I thought that they had more of a hive mentality."

Shoving me away, I sprawl in the sand at the suddenness of it all. He paces. All the rage I had felt when he first came to live with us easily noticeable. He hates the fact the others are trapped in the bulbs. He hates the humans for doing that to them. He hates himself because he is free. It's all there within his eyes.

"Knives," I comment slowly getting to my feet, "They're not animals," my voice is soft, even to my own ears.

When he turns his eyes are filled with something I cannot name. Or will not name, I admit only to myself. Before he has a chance to say anything, Vash spots us and comes over.

"Is everything alright?" he inquires as he looks between us. The worry I had not seen since the early days etched in his face. Pulling me close he carefully looks me over before looking at his twin questioningly. Knives shrugs, walking away and not answering either of us.

That night as I lay curled in Vash's arms, I glance up at him and softly ask, "Is Knives sad?"

Vash tenses up, staring at me for a while before answering. "He's lonely, you heard our conversation, he had expected you to accept him, even in a platonic way, but you haven't really and it makes him uncomfortable. Why do you ask?"

"It was in his eyes when he found me, and something else, but I don't know what that something else is." I reply after long while of thinking about it. "Maara, the girl in the bulb, said he was sad but I didn't really believe it until I saw his eyes." Giving a shake of her head, she sighs against his chest. "She wants you to come visit, apparently she tried calling for you but you never answered."

He blushes, commenting, "I'm not very good with the telepathy, short range only."

Smiling, I kiss his shoulder, "You should go see her sometime, she would appreciate it I think."

He smiles back rolling her over on to her back and kissing her, "That's a good idea. We had actually thought of building on or near the plant but decided not to because we thought you might be uncomfortable." Again he kisses her, this time lingering a little longer.

She smiles and the rest of the night is spent in great enjoyment, but it is still there in the back of her mind, that look of need that he had given her, it was something she would have to think about closely.


	8. Wondering

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Mindspeech is in italics_

The next few days pass in a blur for me as the foundation of the house comes together. Judging by it alone the house will end up being beautiful. Vash is excited as he tells me about it, pointing out where everything is going to be. I am surprised when he tells me it is going to be two stories tall, not sure how they are going to do that but not questioning him either. If there was one thing I had learned in my time with him, it's that even the impossible is possible when he puts his mind to something.

It is during one of the times when they are working, that I happen to glance over and freeze at the sight before me. Both brothers have stripped off their outer layer as they work, leaving them in nothing but their pants and boots. Out here, were there is no one to judge him, Vash had been more at ease with his body, not as self conscious about the scars that crisscross it. However as I can see Knives' nearly unblemished skin, I realize what Vash would look like if he did not have the scars.

Apparently, I did something to tip them off, because both turn to face me. Vash's turquoise eyes are full of worry as he glances between Knives and me. Knives' blue eyes however are cold, but there is something else lingering in them as well. Smiling, I head over to where they are at, making sure to bring a fresh thing of water with me.

"Are you thirsty?" I inquire as I hold the canister out to them. "It looks like it is coming along beautifully."

Vash blushes, while Knives merely continues to stare.

"Thank you," I tell them before retreating back to the tent, and the letter I was writing to Milly. Oh my god, he's as beautiful as his brother. No wonder he was sure that I was going to want him as well. And he's not wrong, but it is wrong, so very wrong. Or is it? They're not human, no matter that they are built like humans. Maybe I have been looking at it wrong. Even though they spent years trying to kill each other they were still very aware of each other. More aware then just siblings. With that thought I remembered Knives' comment about him not minding after the fall, about them being two parts of the same whole. They act like lovers at times, so very aware of the others moods and movement. Shaking my head, I try to clear my head but the idea of the two of them together keeps coming back to surface.

That would be amazing to watch, I think to myself, all those fine lines and grace. I bet they know exactly what the other wants without ever saying a word. Shaking my head again, I try to think of anything else. Only it does not work, and the idea of both of them in bed together makes me way more bothered than I would like to admit. Finally giving up on the idea of getting it out of my head, I decide to consider it rationally instead. They are both tall, slender, well muscled. Both have brilliant eyes that notice way too much. Both move with a grace that really should not be allowable. They are both telepathic, even if Vash is not a strong one, the two together rarely speak aloud, preferring to use their link.

Maybe I should talk to Vash about the idea. He didn't sound like he was against it, just that he was worried I would be. Or that I would choose his brother instead of him the long run. Foolish man, no matter how good in bed Knives might be, he's still not my Vash with his goofy ways and gentle heart.

Shaking my head, I go back to writing my letter. Even though we spend a lot of time visiting with each other, I still write her letters when I am not sure what I am thinking or planning to do. Just the writing of the letter seems useful. Of course I give her some of the letters I write, otherwise the brothers would question why I write them if I never plan to give them to her. Finishing up the letter I write a quick note to Vash about visiting Maara and then head to the plant to say hello.

When I get there, I am mildly surprised to see that it has been worked on some more. Not majorly, just little things, but still. Slipping into the building I make my way to the bulb, once there I lay my hand on it.

"Hello, Maara," I greet the girl in the bulb.

_You came back! _She exclaims awakening and drifting closer to the edge of the bulb where she lays her hand against the glass.

I nod, smiling at the girl. "I did, I had told you I would. Since the guys are busy right now, I figured it would be a perfect time to do so. I spoke with Vash the other day, I am sure he is planning to stop by if he has not already."

She shakes her pale head, _He has not been here yet. Are you sure that he plans to come?_

Again I nod, "Yep."

_Oh good,_ she replies, _I am happy to hear that. What kind of things do you like to do? I don't get much company except for Knives and he seems to be sad most the time. _

"I read, visit with my friend Milly, spend as much time as I can with Vash, and practice with my derringers. Every time I offer to help them with the building one of them sends me to do something pointless, so I figured I would come visit with you." I reply to her question, even as I think on the other matter.

_You have an active life, I mostly dream of what it is like on the outside world if I ever left the bulb. _She shrugs, _not that I ever would leave the bulb. Unlike my brothers I would not survive the environment. _

"Oh…." I murmur. I had never considered why they were in the bulbs.

_It's getting dark_, _perhaps you should return, you do not see in the dark do you?_ Maara comments, _I have enjoyed having you visit with me, please come back._

I smile at her, laying my hand against the glass again, "I don't see in the dark, I'll be back to visit some more." I pause for a minute, before curiously asking, "Do you sleep?"

_Indeed._ She replies smiling.

"Well then, sleep well, talk to you later." I tell her as I turn and leave the room, then the building. A few minutes later I am back at the camp, this time without running into a pissed off Knives along the way. When I get back, it is just a little before dinner so I get to work doing the one thing the guys do not complain about, cooking. Humming I finish up and call for them to come eat. A few minutes later both are there and ready to eat.

They always bath before showing up for dinner so I actually have a little more time to consider how to talk to Vash about this. Not that I am going to say anything to him while his mostly frustrating twin is there. I have to figure out where things are going first. Of course, I have no idea if the mental shield I try to do works or not, Knives never let's on whether he can hear my thoughts or not.

Now as the three of us eat dinner, I take notice of both their movements, not just Vash's. It is odd, but both move like large predators. As a child I had a book on the great cats of Earth, from the way the book describes the cats I can see both brothers as such. Though Vash reminds me more the of the cloud leopard with his need to be around others, while Knives reminds me of a black panther with his desire for solitude but a need for family.

That night as I curl with Vash on the bed within the tent, I turn to look at him so that I can ask him about what I had been thinking about earlier.

"Vash, that conversation you two had," I pause, not sure how to continue, "it seemed as if…" I trail off not sure how to continue that question. I really don't know how to ask.

He chuckles, that deep throaty chuckle of his. "Are you trying to ask if we were lovers?" he finally comments in the serious tone he so rarely uses.

The fact that he uses that tone concerns me. He hardly ever uses it, preferring instead to act like the goofball with the easy humor. Sitting up I watch him with slightly wide eyes as he does as well. Leaning back on his mechanical arm, he reaches over and grabs the canteen of water kept by the bed. After he takes a big drink and sets it back down I consider how I want to answer. Finally, I nod, my eyes never leaving his as I wait to see what he has to say.

He smirks, a look so much like Knives that it startles me. "We were," he shrugs, "It seemed perfectly natural to us, both of us had needs, there was no one else around, it was how we communicated I think. Sometimes we were nice about it, other times we were not."

"Oh…" is all I can think to say, the concept of them just went from something possible in my head, to something of a fact. It's unnerving. At the same time, the idea makes my body hot in ways I really don't want to think about.

"If you're curious," he whispers as he leans forward to kiss me gently, "We can always invite him to join us some time."

I kiss him back, shocked beyond belief that he had offered. It is not that the idea does not have an appeal, it's just, there are days I can barely stand Knives. I am not sure that would make for very good bedding. Of course, from the way Vash had commented on their relationship, I am pretty certain that it was one of the ways that they took stress out caused by the other. Smiling at him, I tell him that I'll think about it before distracting him with another kiss, followed by a whole lot more.


	9. Awakening

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

In the weeks to follow my thoughts about both brothers in bed, I make it a point to spend time with both of them, not just Vash. However, despite that, I have not been able to bring myself to wonder any more past what I already have. Particularly since Knives seems to be cold towards me, accepting my existence only because I am with his brother.

That all changes the night that I wake up after hearing something I cannot recognize.

Like every night we had eaten dinner, visited for a while, and then Knives would vanish for a couple of hours. Most likely to sleep in the area with Maara's bulb in it. When he returned, Vash and I retired to the tent as was our habit. Knives kept night watch, while I would get to sleep, cuddle, and be with Vash. That night however something had awoken me. I couldn't tell you what it was, I just knew that it was coming from outside the tent. Even though I probably should have waked Vash up to check since I knew he would be mad at me otherwise, I still made my way silently out of the tent to look around for the noise.

What I found was Knives sitting on the completed foundation of the house, his left leg pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around it as he stared at the starry sky above. This alone would not have been odd, what was odd was the slight sheen to his face and the tremble to his body.

Coming up beside him, I perch on the edge of the foundation next to him, startled to see that he had not realized that I was there.

"Knives?" I murmur, laying a hand against his arm.

His reaction is violent, shoving me back away from him like I was a viper or something poisonous. His vibrant blue eyes are full of something that I have not seen before. His breathing is harsh, almost labored.

"Knives," I plead, not sure what I am asking for. Since the time we had kissed in the house I had avoid almost all contact with him. Particularly physical contact. Yet here I was, one hand reaching for him even though I do not know what I want of him. What I want is for that pain I can see in his eyes to fade.

"Go away Meryl," he commands me in a low harsh voice as he uses my name for the first time in my memory.

Confused and sad, I ignore that order and sit down next to him. "No, what's wrong Knives? I can't understand or try to fix whatever it is unless you talk to me."

He turns only his head to look at me, a rage burning in those arctic colored eyes.

Scooting closer to him, my leg presses against him as I stare at his face. In the cold of the late night I can feel the extreme heat pouring off of him, and shiver in contrast to the air around us. This time when I reach out, I lay my hand against the leg I am touching. He goes to shove me away but I grab his arm. I am well aware of the differences in our physical strength, but I am also certain that he is not going to hurt me. He has had plenty of chances over the years to harm me, and with the exception of throwing me into a wall to kiss me senseless, he had never physically harmed me.

"Please," I whisper, knowing he would hear me clearly. "Please."

"Damn you," he mutters spinning towards me, his large hands grabbing the side of my face in a surprisingly gentle grip despite the strength of the hold. The next thing I know, he's kissing me like it's the only thing in the world that matters.

Startled I don't know how to respond at first. This was not what I had thought of when I consider him in bed. In spite of that fact, I allow my senses to sink into the kiss. Like his brother he is an excellent kisser, possibly even better. His long fingers sink into my hair as the kiss continues, his tongue running along the edge of my lip until I open up for him. Like that kiss so long ago, there is fire in him. The passion that he controls so tightly that when it does surface it is almost impossible to contain. My arms wrap around him as I shift closer to his body. The next thing I know is I am lying on my back as he continues to kiss me like the world is ending. One of his hands has slipped from my hair to brushing down my body slowly.

In that instant between the earth and the sky, the only thing my mind can comprehend is that this beautiful, dangerous man desires so much more than I ever realized.

With no reason why not to, I give myself over to the flame, enjoying the feel of ever single instant. He still has not stopped kissing me, though he has moved from my lips to my throat. His hands still touching me like I am going to vanish. Almost as suddenly as it began, it ends as he throws himself backwards and away. His ragged breathing is the only thing I can hear as I stare at him.

"I'll not play second fiddle," he growls as he gets to his feet.

Before I can say anything else, a slender arm wraps around him from behind, jerking him backwards as Vash appears behind him. Knives grunts at the impact as his twin pulls him into his body. Tilting his head just the slightest bit, Vash gently blows on his ear as he murmurs, "Good thing you always were the better kisser than me."

A chuckle escapes my throat as I watch. That Vash had just said what I was thinking doesn't surprise me in the least. Particularly not with the knowledge that these two had been lovers previously. As I watch, I can just about feel the conversation going on between them as Vash holds Knives where he is against his body. Vash might not be in physically perfect shape like his twin, but he is still in better shape than one would expect when looking at the scars. Finally, his turquoise eyes catch mine, a slight smile on his lip as he raises an eyebrow in question.

Now or never, I think to myself, as I stand up. Vash has Knives pinned, sort of anyways. Distracted if nothing else. Moving so I am directly in front of the brothers, I smile as I reach up and sink my fingers in his hair, the back of which brush Vash's cheek.

"You're a fool sometimes Knives, particular when I have been trying to forge something other than annoyance with you for the last several weeks," I inform him just before I lean forward and reach up to kiss him again. His eyes go wide as my lips brush against his. Edging closer to him, I change the kiss from nothing but a brush to a little bit more, enjoying the small gasp that escapes him. "Vash is right though, you are definitely the better kisser." I mutter, surprising him more, and getting a chuckle out of his brother.

I can feel his arms twitching in his brother's grasp, but pay no attention as I balance on the balls of my feet to continue to kiss him. Sometimes I think that they are just too tall.

A moment later those same arms are lifting me up, as the two brothers apparently have a second conversation in their heads. With the type of grace I expect out of them, Vash releases Knives as the three of us end up back in the tent. This time though instead of ending up on the floor, I end up as a sandwich between the two brothers, with Vash cradling my body against his behind me, and Knives pressed up against my front. The kissing, touching, exploring, and otherwise being that follows sends my brain into overload.

It's a beautiful feeling, particularly since I know it is not fake. However exhaustion seems to be frustrating to me because even as the both of them spark fire to my blood, I can't seem to stay awake. Nothing more happens then a serious mind blowing make-out, and maybe just maybe, I can convince Knives to open up just a little.

As I finally drift off to sleep, I hold on to both like the world is ending, I'm content with them and don't want either to be gone when I awake.


	10. Morning Reflections

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Mindspeech is in italics_

When morning comes I awake feeling warmer than I ever have been, which is saying something when you consider the fact I live on a desert planet. I can feel the warm body in front of me, and curl closer, thinking at first that it is Vash. Then I realize that the skin is too smooth so it can't be Vash. Flickering my eyes open I remember the previous night, waking and discovering a depressed Knives sitting on the beginnings of our new home. The kissing, oh my, the kissing. Blushing, I give a small shake of my head, trying not to wake either of the men with me.

As my glances flickers up the smooth body I am curled against, I meet a set of shimmering blue eyes. The electric in them currently subdued because of the amount of emotion coursing through them.

I smile at him, leaning up to kiss him again. My eyes drift shut as I enjoy the feeling of his lips against mine. Behind me I can feel Vash stirring, scooting closer to my back, thus pushing me ever so slightly against his brother. When we finally stop with the kissing, I'm barely breathing, and his breathing is a bit harsher than normal.

"Morning," I murmur, twisting around to kiss Vash well.

He grins against my lips, nipping them softly. "Good morning to you too," he replies softly.

Smiling, I lay my head on the pillow between them and look up, Knives has shifted to leaning on his arm, rather than laying on it, while Vash is propped on his mechanical arm. Both keep alternating between looking at each other and me. I can't help but think that this has to be the best way to wake up in the morning.

Grinning at Vash I comment, "You were definitely right last night."

He chuckles, giving a small shake of his head. "Of course I was, I'm not as goofy as I act you know."

Knives rolls his eyes at us, but that hard edge I remember from the previous night has not yet returned. Stretching, I chuckle at the fact both of them are watching me with almost identical looks on their handsome faces. While I am used to that type of look from Vash, seeing it on Knives face is different. It does not feel wrong however, it elects a feeling of belonging, of home.

Smiling softly, I reach up to brush the platinum hair off his face, brushing my fingers down has jaw as I do so. A startled intake of breath tells me he had not expected that. Still smiling, I sink my fingers into his hair and pull him to me, kissing him gently as I do so. I enjoy the wonder of the feel, the touch, the kiss. And I would have kept kissing him, except at that moment, my stomach decided to growl for all it was worth causing both of them to break out laughing. Transfixed, I cannot help but stare at the normally cold twin with such a beautiful laugh.

"We better feed our girl before she expires on us," Vash chuckles as he leans down and nuzzles my cheek.

"Indeed," Knives replies, his voice full of amusement.

Grinning at his twin, Vash comments, "Alright short girl, on to breakfast, is there anything left over from dinner or do we have to make something?"

Sighing, I sit up between them, thinking about it. "Pretty sure today is shopping day, which means no leftovers." Getting to my feet, I grab the robe by the bed before heading to check on the food situation. It is at that point that I realize that when I had left the tent the previous night I had only been wearing one of Vash's long shirts, nothing else. Oh well that explains a lot, I think to myself.

After finding just a little bit of food, I throw together a quick breakfast for everyone to eat before returning to where they are sprawled out together on the bed. They had both fallen back to sleep, with Vash pressed closely to his brothers side, his head resting on the pillow and his shoulder. Knives head turned towards him. Settling into the small chair in the room I watch them, thinking about the situation.

In their sleep their similarities are even more defined than when they are awake. They both have the same time of build, similar coloring, and similar features. In sleep they curl towards each other, almost as if afraid to wake with the other gone. As they sleep there is no sign of the fact that Knives had spent years trying to kill every human he could, nor were there any signs of the fact that Vash had spent that time trying to stop him if one could not see the scars riddling his body. They meshed well together, blending as if they belonged.

When I had left the tent the previous night I had been following a feeling that I had. I could hear something but could not figure out what it was. When I had found Knives all I had wanted to do was comfort him, the same way I felt when I saw Vash in pain. I had not considered the way I was dressed or how he might take it. There was pain in him, a pain that I was one of the biggest causes of. I reached for him the same way I would have Vash. Only he did not accept the offer as it was, he did not accept the comfort I offered. He pushed me away, but when I touched him the second time, when I resisted being shoved away and ignored he did something else.

He allowed the passion that he had been controlling to come into the forefront. Or maybe he lost control of it. In either event he had poured it into the kiss. Like that kiss over a year ago this one set my body aflame as well. The only difference is this time I was a little bit prepared for it, maybe even hoping for it. Although I definitely had not planned for it to happen the way that it did. For the last few weeks since I had spoke with Vash about his brother I had been contemplating the idea whenever I was nowhere near them incase either was using their telepathy.

Personally I did not want them to listen in on that debate. It is for me and me alone to decide whether or not to attempt the idea of being with both. In many ways they complement each other. Vash is goofy, light hearted, and full of joy at the wonder of being alive. He enjoys physical touch, hates to be alone, and has far more heart than should be expected of someone who had gone through so much trauma and damage. Knives on the other hand is serious, edgy of people, and sees the world for all its faults. For him physical touch is a rare thing, showed only to those he feels great affection for, he prefers to have his own space, and was almost bitter about that which had happened to him. Something tells me that Knives would bring a totally different feel to the relationship. Where with Vash, I can feel his love, joy, and passion in his every touch, I think that with Knives it would be more controlled. He would be too worried about me or his brother hurting him to allow his feelings to be that exposed.

Maybe I will accept him, just as openly as I accepted Vash. I know that there are things in Vash's history that he is ashamed of. Yet I never considered condemning him for his actions. Perhaps I have been unfair to Knives for holding him to a different set of standards. Shaking my head, I smile at my guys, for that's what they are. Or maybe I should say will be.

When I finally pull out of my head I am mildly surprised to see Knives electric arctic blue eyes locked on to me. A thoughtful look on his face. "You think loud, just not loudly enough for me to hear it clearly. Instead I just get a hum, much like when I hear the girls singing." He softly states.

I smile at him, a slight curl of my lips, "Well that answers the question about whether you can hear my thoughts or not. Are you hungry?"

He glances sideways and is startled to see that his twin is watching him through half-open eyes. "I, yes, I am." He blushes, closing his eyes.

Vash sits up, stretching and I watch in interest, the same way I do every morning. I love watching him move. Of course, I have recently discovered that I love watching Knives move to. Standing, I drift over to the bed and perch on the edge of it with the tray of food in my hands. While they situated themselves so they can eat, I hum softly. In the past Vash had showed an enjoyment for music and I was not surprised that his twin was the same way.


	11. Old Friend and New Joys

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Mindspeech is in italics_

For a while after breakfast the two of them continue to work on the house. Since the foundation and frame are mostly done for the first story, Vash suggests that all three of us go to town, not just me. I know that he wants to see Milly but I am not sure what Knives would want in town, he avoids people like the plague. A few minutes later the three of us have clamored into the jeep that we had acquired for moving and are on our way to town. While it is a little bit of a drive, with Knives driving it goes faster and safer than if Vash had driven.

When we get there, he parks in front of the store, looking around as he does so. There are times I can still see the extreme dislike in his eyes but he mostly avoids people and situations for it to arose his annoyance.

"Let's say hi to Milly first," Vash suggests, bouncing like a kid.

I chuckle, shaking my head and watch as he bounds off down the street to her apartment. Looping my arm in Knives' I glance up at him and softly inquire, "Everything alright?" He is being quiet, even for his normally quiet self.

A small smile curves his lips as he glances at our arms, "I believe things will be," he replies just as soft.

Nothing else is said as we follow Vash. When we get to Milly's house, Knives falls back a little, letting go of my arm. Before I have a chance to question it, Milly is bear hugging me until I cannot breath.

"Milly, I need air," I manage to gasp out much to the amusement of both brothers.

"Miss Meryl!" she exclaims happily as she lets me go.

Taking a deep breath I smile at her, then greet her, "Hi Milly, how's everything going?"

She nods, ushering us in the small apartment which seems smaller with both of them in it. "Things are good Miss Meryl. How are things out to the property? I see you brought both of them with you." she's smiling at me when she adds that last part.

I chuckle, happy to see that some things have not changed. For a few minutes we visit, with Vash and I speaking with her more than Knives who is watching from near the door. Eventually, Vash suggests that they get started on the shopping and I could meet them at the store in a few minutes. Before I can even comment, both brothers are gone out the door and I am left sitting her apartment with just Milly.

"Miss Meryl, can I guess that you're finally trying to get along better with Mr. Knives?" she asks as she pours us some cold water.

I blush, looking at my glass for a minute before replying, "I think it is a little more than that Milly. Did I tell you about the conversation I overheard a while back?"

She shakes her head no and I quickly fill her in, and then tell her about everything else that has happened to affect my decisions since then. When I am done catching her up, I sigh, wondering what she is going to say. While she is one of the nicest people I know, she had never really forgiven Knives for his part in Nicholas' death nearly three years prior.

For a long time she says nothing, then she finally comments, "Well if it makes you happy that's all that matters. Besides, it is easy to see that he is changing, maybe it will be for the best."

Grinning, I hug her before responding, "Thanks Milly," giving a small shake of my head, I suggest, "We should probably join them before they either spend all the money or someone does something reckless."

Milly smiles at me, nodding and the two of us take off, heading to the store. When we get there, Vash is wandering down the aisles randomly grabbing things, while Knives seems to have my list in hand and trying to grab only things off of it. According to the look Knives is giving Vash, his patience are about to run out. Milly and I share a smile before rescuing Knives from Vash's insane idea of shopping. Within a couple of minutes the entire list is filled and we are checking out. Not long after that we are on the way back to the property, I am driving rather than Knives.

When we get home, I have them help me get everything into the tent before the brothers go use the well to wash up. While they are washing up, I make something for dinner. Once dinner is done, both of them join me in the tent to eat. Throughout dinner I can feel a new type of awareness, a new feeling that had not been present in the past. Vash is his normal excitiable self, telling me all about what the plans for the house are. Knives however lacks the cold air that I am used to surrounding him. It is rather nice actually, probably the most peaceful dinner we had ever eaten together.

After dinner, Knives stands, and nods once before muttering something about rest but before he can leave I suggest, "Why don't you take Vash to meet Maara and then come back here?"

He freezes for a minute before nodding, without saying anything he turns and leaves. Vash looks confused for a minute until he realizes what I said, and then he is off following his brother. Smiling to myself, I shake my head before I clean up the mess left from dinner. Once I am done with that I look around the tent for a minute. Grinning to myself, I look over the bed and decide to straighten it out, by shifting the blankets and pillows around a bit I am able to enlarge the base area.

Perfect. Neat, orderly, plenty of space, I don't have any idea of what Knives is like when he is sleeping. Vash depends on his moods, on good days he cuddles up with me and stays still. On bad days he rolls, twitches, and otherwise moves around a lot. Then there are really bad days where he curls into the smallest ball possible for someone so tall, and getting him to relax can be really difficult.

Once I am happy with the tent being clean enough, I bath in the small kitchen area before changing into a loose shirt that once belonged to Vash before I commandeered it for sleeping in. Even though I know it is early for bed, I still feel like getting ready for it. Part of it is because I wish to invite Knives to join us, part of it is because I am still tired, partly because I wish to be comfortable while I read.

Unsurprisingly enough, Knives is the first one back. When he first peeks into the tent, I think he is startled to see me laying on the bed reading.

"May I enter?" he inquires from the door, he never enters when I am by myself without asking first.

Closing the book, I nod, replying, "Come on in." While he is walking across the tents living area to where the bed is I shift so I am sitting up on the bed instead, watching him move. I can definitely see the grace that I am used to in Vash in him, perhaps more so because he is not hampered by old injuries that never quite healed right.

He settles on the edge of the bed watching me with those electric blue eyes. For some reason it makes me more nervous than if he was to say something. Apparently he can tell I am nervous because a low chuckle escapes him as he watches me fidget a little.

_You realize I can feel that even if I cannot hear the accompanying thoughts._ His voice murmurs in my head, a whispered caress.

Startled, my head jerks up to look him square in the eyes. A small smile curves his lips as he watches my reaction, one long fingered hand reaches out to brush my bangs away from my face.

_Why are you nervous? _He inquires, still using the link he has just recently established.

"Ummmm…." I start to reply, not sure what I want to say, "well…"

_Yes?_

Blushing, I focus on answering in my head instead of out loud since I can't seem to bring myself to say it out loud, _I would like you to stay. _

He arches an eye at him curiously. _Define stay,_ he responds slowly.

"Here," I mumble, "I want you to stay here. Tonight. Past tonight. For as long as," I pause not sure what to say. _Stay, please._

The look he gives me is curious, as if something is clicking into place. The smile he gives me though makes my blood rush because it is purely a predatory male smile as if the goal has been reached. A single nod is all I get in response past the smile.

Scooting closer to him on the bed, I watch his reaction. He smirks before reaching over and lifting me as if I weigh nothing. Startled, I grab hold of his shoulders to balance myself as he sits me on his lap. Those long fingers that hand just been on my hips slip under the edge of the shirt, gently brushing his fingers over my skins as he slowly lifts the over sized shirt off of me. Each touch against my skin sends tingles through my body as the anticipation builds. His blue eyes are locked on me, almost in challenge yet there seems to be something else to it. A moment later my shirt is on the floor and I am perched on his legs in nothing but my underwear.

Long fingers cup my face as he kisses me deeply on the lips. My arms wrap around him, pulling him closer as I kiss him back. All that passion that he keeps so finely controlled is slowly seeping away, leaving that fire in his every motion. He kisses like his world is just beginning and I am at the center of it. It is intoxicating. His fingers eventually shift from my face to running over my body, touching and exploring. As his lips shift from kissing me to skimming down my jaw to my throat, my head falls back on his shoulder and I sigh in enjoyment.

Trying to focus when he is clearly trying to keep my distracted, I attempt to focus on clothing for a moment but find I cannot.

_Normally you have a pretty quiet but right now it is going all over the place. _He murmurs in my mind, his voice a soft caress as his lips gently suck on the nerves in my throat.

_I can't focus enough to figure out how to undress you, _I complain, focusing on thinking rather than speaking since I am sure say it out loud is not going to work.

He grins against my skin, for a moment his curious touch vanishes and for a moment he stops kissing me long enough to pull his shirt over his head before he returns to his exploration of my body.

Smiling, I go to exploring the difference between him and his twin. I happily find the spot behind his shoulders that makes him groan. The ticklish spot on his side that makes him gasp. Even the delicate scar, one of the only ones on him, that makes him moan. Eventually I end up laying on my back with him stretched out beside me. One long finger hand gently caresses my body as he discovers what he enjoys to do.

Vash is curious and playful, thankful and careful Knives is something all together different. He explores out of curiosity yes, but also out of the desire to be desired. There is purpose in his touch, the type of purpose that leaves me gasping for breath as he decides what he wants to do next. It's simply amazing in more ways than I can think.

Somewhere along the way I realize that both my underwear and what was left of his clothes have vanished. I don't know when or how, nor do I care. All I know is I now have more beautiful skin to touch and touch I do. Right up until the point where the passion is too much, where the control he holds so closely vanishes in a whirl of passion. As the passion surges to the surface, he slips between my legs, still exploring even as he seeks. Moments later that passion has both of us lost in the whirl of ecstasy.

Time seems to stand still as we develop a rhythm, a pattern. The stars dance around my eyes as the force of it rides through me. Soft noises escape both of us. Breathy moans, husky groans, a whole array of noises that just drives the passion higher. When the peak breaks over him, he gasps as his control slips driving me past mine as well. Panting, we lay there within each other's embrace. Most his body weight supported by his arms as his head is cradled against my shoulder. After a bit he shifts to the side, collapsing on his back and I curl up against him. Seeking his warmth as the temperature drops.


	12. Morning

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Mindspeech is in italics_

I awake to the feel of Vash's lean body crawling on the bed behind me. I hadn't actually realized there was enough room, but as one slender arm wraps around me, I find there is enough. Snuggling down in the blankets between them I smile as I drift back off to sleep I cannot help but think that this is the best way to be.

Sometime during the night our positioning changes, I go from being curled up against Knives, to being curled against Vash. Knives goes from being sprawled on his back to being pressed against mine. It is actually the reason that I awake since I can feel him getting hard behind me.

Slowly my eyes adjust to the lack of light, allowing me to make out Vash's spine in front of me. Smiling to myself, I carefully lean up to kiss the spot directly between where his neck and back meet. Unhurriedly I kiss down his spine, occasionally stopping to kiss one of the scars to either side of it. It's not often that I have a chance to visually explore his back and I enjoy every minute of it. I don't know how long I do so, but eventually I feel Knives behind me, waking up.

His long fingers dance along my body, sending the already budding fire into overdrive. Reaching across me with one hand, he brushes his nails against Vash's back as well, tracing some of the scarring as well. Vash tenses at the touch, his body inching away just the slightest. A moment later, he turns and I tilt my head up to smile at him, stretching to kiss his lips.

"Hello," I whisper, touching my hand to his jaw.

His smiles, a minor curve of his lips as he replies, "Hi."

Behind me, Knives warm breath brushes my neck as he comments, "Morning," to the both of us.

I am happy for the dark because I am sure that they cannot see me blushing. Even if I had been the one to start it, it still is a little awkward in my head having both brothers naked, in bed with me, both of them pressed against me. That awkwardness fades away quickly as both brothers decide to take their time in exploring me. Knives scoots closer pressing all the way against my back, his member hard against my ass. Vash on the other hand scoots back a hair, leaning shifting so that his head is even with my breasts that he goes to town on. All I can do is gasp in pleasure as they take the time to touch everywhere with their hand and lips. Any time I even consider doing something one of them does something to distract me.

Eventually Vash rolls onto his back, lifting me and settling me above him as he does so. Knives however, stays where he is, choosing to watch us and fist himself which is just as Bracing my hands against his chest, I smile at him as I move just a little, sliding against him. He groans, his hands still holding my hips tightening a bit. Grinning, I shift around just a bit until we line up, then slowly sink down on his fullness with a breathy sigh. Movement comes to us naturally after months of being together we already know the best ways to make the other enjoy the evening and thus we do. The peak comes in a rush, sending both of us flying in our minds if not physically.

Afterwards, I curl up next to him, my body hot and achy from all the exercise the three of us have put it through. Behind me, Knives scoots closer so that he is just a breath away, one long arm draped over my waist and holding both me and his brother as he drifts off to sleep.

Come morning I awake to the smell of fresh coffee and the small tub full of warm water.

"Morning," I mumble as I sit up and rub my eyes. Vash is still out cold on the bed next to me, while Knives is moving about the tent straightening things.

Smirking he replies, "Morning sleepy, coffee and a bath, all ready to go." Despite the flippant tone, he seems to be on the nervous side. Jitteriness I am not used to seeing in him evident in nearly action.

A small smile curves my lips as I get up, accepting the coffee, I give him a quick hug before sinking into the warm water and sighing in pleasure. "Thank you," I murmur in delight.

He blushes lightly, a look of shock on his face. Why would he think I would not appreciate his effort I do not know, however I determine to make sure both of them know that I appreciate them. For the moment, I am going to enjoy the soak in the tub. It is such a lovely thing. When I get out of the tub I dry off slowly with the towel he had left by the tub, as I do so I can hear Vash waking. I cannot help but smile to myself.


End file.
